<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dating by Amber12409</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893861">dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409'>Amber12409</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>next to the traffic lights [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Cafés, Cats, Cheesecake, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dates, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Panic, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Producer Han Jisung | Han, Ramen, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Sushi, bowling, me getting better at taging, medical student | lee minho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where every date is different. </p><p>(or, Minsung dating life is not boring like mine... I'm single (｡T ω T｡))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>next to the traffic lights [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the fanfiction is translated...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>cat cafe (=^･ω･^=) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung waited near the crosswalk that weekend. He didn't know where he going to be taken. All Minho said is, 'wear something cute'.<br/>
Something cute? What does it mean?</p><p>So the boy just decided to wear his favorite light blue sweater and expect it to be good enough, he ran his hand over the back of his neck when he saw Minho's figure walking towards him, he was wearing a striped sweater, that was little bigger on him but he looked really comfortable making Jisung want to curl up next to him.</p><p>Minho raised his hand and waved to the younger who gave him a big smile.<br/>
"ready?" Asked taking the blonde's hand in his.<br/>
"for what?" Asked Jisung who didn't know where they were going.<br/>
"You'll see," Minho winked and pulled his hand with him to cross the road and continue walking down the street to a bus station, but a different station.</p><p>**<br/>
"There's too many of you here," said Jisung looked at the cats beyond the cafe's shop window, with his smile on his face, he thought every cat and cat was cute, just like the one next to him.</p><p>"Come on," Minho pulled him into the cafe, "sit down I'll order."<br/>
Jisung sat down by the window. the place was lit by the windows but there was a feeling of an old house, it was cozy inside compared to the cold wether of November out side. </p><p>The blond looked at the one who brought him there and when he saw a small group of cats following him, he giggled to himself.<br/>
Minho came back with two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows, he put them on the table and sat down in front of Jisung looking at the bunch of cats in front of him waiting for the black-haired to pay attention to them and petting them, but his eyes were on Jisung who looked at them.</p><p>"Are you jealous of cats?"<br/>
"Maybe," he replied.<br/>
"think about if we were in a squirrel cafe."<br/>
"it doesn't exist though," Jisung picked up his mug and felt a cat by his leg making him jump in fear. He put down the mug quickly and looked at the cat rubbing against his leg. "So why did you bring me here?"</p><p>Minho shrugged and sipped from his chocolaty drink, "I don't know, I just felt like it."<br/>
"How can you just feel like it?" This time he sipped from his cup too and continues to ask the older questions.<br/>
"I worked here before the studio, it's a really nice and a warm place. So why not?"</p><p>Jisung nodded, "it is really nice in here," he agreed and looked up at the good looking man in front of him smiling.<br/>
"Glad you like it."<br/>
a meow sounded next to Jisang's leg again and he jumped again causing hot drink to spill on his sweater, "Come on."</p><p>The next thing that happened was that Minho gave him his sweater, they came out of the cafe holding hands. The cat gang did not follow them this time. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>the movies (*￣▽￣)旦 且(´∀`*) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho was at the end of the dance practice as he stood with his back against the big mirror, his hair dripping with sweat. He took a deep breath before raising his hand with a bottle of water and sipping from the cold drink that burned his throat since it was too cold.</p><p>After closing the bottle he looked up to see a blond head sticking out through the window of the door, he raised his eyebrows before he saw Han Jisung enter the studio and running toward him pulling by his hand.</p><p>"Come on Hyung, get ready fast," he said.<br/>
"What's going on?" Minho asked the boy.<br/>
"I'm taking you on a date, come on."<br/>
"when? where?"<br/>
"Now and you'll see. Come on!"<br/>
Minho was pushed with his back to the exit. They left the room and Minho entered the wardrobe that was in the building and left after a few minutes wearing ordinary, warm clothes with his hair still wet from the quick shower.</p><p>**<br/>
"Ok, where are you taking me, Jisung-ah?” They waited for the bus outside the studio.<br/>
"First of all let me breathe properly and then get on the bus, then I'll tell you," the boy replied.<br/>
"wait, what do you it mean by 'to breathe properly'?" Minho grinned.<br/>
"it's nothing."</p><p>Minho knew he was lying since Jisung never went into the studio where he danced, he knew the younger liked the way he looked earlier but remained quiet, he would tease him later.</p><p>**<br/>
They stood in front of the movie's building.<br/>
"You'll buy the cheesecake I'll buy the tickets."<br/>
Who eats cheesecake in the middle of a movie in the movie's place? And which movie are they going to watch anyway?<br/>
Minho recalls that Jisung told him that he likes to eat cheesecake when he sees a horror movie, it made him worry a bit. But he did as he was told and met the blond at the entrance of the hall.</p><p>"I got the cake, what now?"<br/>
"Now we go in to watch the second film of 'IT'."<br/>
"Clowns? fun."<br/>
"Balloons, even more," Minho shuddered.<br/>
"Come on Hyung, it'll be nice."</p><p>The theatre wasn't full of people and the two sat in the middle row with the cake in their little student desk with two forks in the package, it was possible to get into this cinema with food, especially when there was a small student table between each chair and chair.</p><p>Jisung's eyes twinkled as the commercials began, "If you're scared you can hold my hand," Minho whispered to him.<br/>
Which in the end was the opposite.</p><p>**<br/>
"If you ever even dare to take me to watch a movie with balloons, I'm suing you of a traumatic experience," Minho said, still holding the younger's hand as tightly as he could.<br/>
"I promise I wouldn't do it again. But the movie was good right?"<br/>
Minho nodded slowly, the cheesecake in his hand. They didn't even open it, but then sat at a small cafe table and ordered hot tea, they ate the cake while Jisung talked about the movie.<br/>
Minho knew he would have nightmares at night. But all for the younger to feel happy. Right? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Getting warmer before class (つ≧▽≦)つ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho decided to wait for Jisung outside of his class so they could go together, it had been a few days since their last date and he had barely seen the younger one. with school many days considered a lot.</p><p>after texting Jisung his coming he didn't get a reply meaning the younger was still in class at that moment and didn't open the phone to see the message, but again, it's not as if he didn't announce that he's coming in advance.</p><p>"I'm cold," Jisung walked out of the classroom and ran straight to hug Minho's waist.<br/>
Minho was surprised for a moment, "Hyung? When it's cold you supposed to hug back."<br/>
Minho hugged back, "Better. Now we can go"<br/>
"What happened that you're so cold?"<br/>
"The professor likes to keep the window open in the winter because of heat waves and I forgot to bring a thicker jacket," Jisung replied holding Minho's warm hand.</p><p>The two came out of the building and walked towards a coffee stand that stood by the lawns of the campus, it didn't rain but it was very cold. Even the black-haired could agree with that.</p><p>"Here it will warm you up a little," he said, handing the blonde a hot cup, which he held in both hands and sighed at the warm touch of the cup, only that the rest of his body was still shaking. After sipping from the hot drink that burned his throat from the hot drink, he sighed and felt the heat seep through his body.</p><p>"Felix brought a blanket this morning and didn't share."<br/>
"To the bus?"<br/>
"Yeah. It wasn't nice. I always lend him my sweatshirt and even a blanket he doesn't share?" The boy clicks his tongue and continues to sip from the coffee, "Do you want a sip?" He raised the cup towards Minho's face, Minho quickly thought of this unintentional kiss and decided to take the opportunity and tame a sip from hot drink too.</p><p>"What do you have now?" Jisung asked after getting the cup back.<br/>
"Another ten minutes lesson in the auditorium, you?"<br/>
"Going to meet Jeongin at the library."<br/>
"So can you walk me to class?" Minho asked taking his hand and Jisung nodded. They went hand in hand in this cold air. </p><p>Before entering the auditorium they exchanged another hug that was difficult for the younger to let go from the heat of the older's body. He wanted to stay a little longer.</p><p>"Hani, I need to get in."<br/>
"one more minute," he didn't care about the looks students gave them as they passed, "Bye Minmin," he said kissing him on the cheek and running away to his studying session at the library.<br/>
Minho had to remind himself that Jisung was very clingy when he was cold. He loved it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A blanket fort ♡( ◡‿◡ ) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"so what are we doing?" Jisung asked after entering Minho's apartment.<br/>
That day it rained outside following a thunderstorm that shook the whole apartment causing Jisung to jump every so often. He and Minho were supposed to go out somewhere but because of the terrible weather when Jisung arrived at the older's apartment they found themselves standing with Soonie in the blond's hands and Minho in the kitchen.</p><p>"Want to build a blanket fort?" Minho suggested and walked over to the younger one standing in front of him with the cat.<br/>
"really?" Jisung's eyes lit up with the words.</p><p>"You can basically move the coffee table and Chan has so many blankets in the drawer so we won't be cold," Minho replied and opening the drawer under the TV stand. There was a pile of blankets in the drawer, he took it out and threw it on the couch before moving the table aside.</p><p>Jisung put down the cat and went to help the black-haired boy by bringing the pillows. They hung the blankets as high as they could and then made a seating area out of Minho's thickest blanket he had brought from his room.</p><p>"Now you can put on a movie and make popcorn," he decided and before he sat down he ran to the kitchen to make things as Jisung settled inside the warm fort they had made. He took an extra blanket and covered himself with it while Sony sat on his lap.</p><p>Minho returned after a few minutes with a bowl of popcorn and what looked like hot tea, he placed it between them and sat down close to Jisung running his hands around the younger waist so that he would lean his back on him.</p><p>"What what do we watch?" he asked. Jisung with Soonie in his lap shrugged as Minho held the remote and got into Netflix starting to go through the movies, the other snacking on the popcorn sometimes moving one back so the other could eat too.</p><p>One time he decided to put one between his teeth looking at Jisung who gave him a look of 'what do you want now?' making Minho eat as he pouted disappointed that the blond didn't get what he was trying to do.</p><p>Sony decided she was no longer comfortable and left the two alone giving Jisung the freedom to change position for a change, they chose the movie "Sherlock Holmes" with Robert Bowie Jr.</p><p>It was the first time Jisung had spent the night at Minho's' since they both fell asleep inside the fort of blankets curled up in each other hands. Making Changbin get home and hold his scream when he saw them, he looked at Chan behind him telling him to be quiet as well. when Chan saw his blankets he made a confused face, they used all of them.</p><p>The two bypassed the living room, turning off the light behind them and letting the two sleep peacefully. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>amusement park (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once in a while, the university would update the activities board on campus and this time they added a flyer of Seoul’s inner amusement park. Basically a huge building with facilities, arithmetic games, just fun things to do. when Minho sent Jisung a photo of the flyer asking him if he wanted to come with him to try the place. He couldn't say no.</p><p>That weekend after the two were sure they had nothing else important to do they decided to meet near the crosswalk, Jisung pressed the button when Minho arrived wearing a big gray sweatshirt and he himself was wearing a thick sweater.</p><p>"excited?" Minho asked holding his phone in his hand.<br/>
"I don't know, I'm still thinking about what kind of ears I'll choose for you," the boy smiled.</p><p>The light changed and they started walking, according to Minho's device that showed them where to go, they had to go to a different bus stop again.</p><p>"What were you thinking about?"<br/>
"At first a cat, but then I realized it's too ironic so I keep thinking."<br/>
"A squirrel will suit you."<br/>
"if they have one."<br/>
The two-handed over the bus tickets and sat down in the back seat.</p><p>**<br/>
The place was full of people who went in every direction. They went in and saw that a lot of people of all ages were in the place which made them sigh that the place wasn't childish.</p><p>"I love this one," Minho picked up a bow with a squirrel on it at the end, he put a sign on Jisang's white hat that looked in the mirror and smiled. Seeing the types of ears he held two types and tried both on the head of the black-haired.</p><p>Eventually, they looked at the giraffe's ears that were cute on his head.<br/>
After they had finished choosing the arches they kept going and climbing on facilities as long as they were not too high, as both of them were afraid of heights and feared dying.</p><p>"Aww, Hyung, let's go into a photo booth," Jisung pointed to the box with the curtain.<br/>
"Do you want another souvenir?" Minho grinned and Jisung nodded, so Minho grabbed his hand and they entered the booth with Jisung coming in first and Minho at the exit.</p><p>He put in coins and the two chose a nice frame before the camera started counting down.<br/>
In the first picture, they both made a V mark with their fingers. In the second picture a duck face, or at least Minho made one, Jisung just filled his cheeks with air.</p><p>In the third picture, they just smiled and in the last picture Minho decided to kiss Jisung's cheek, as the camera catches him with a face of 'I was not ready for this'.<br/>
_<br/>
After asking for another photo, so each of them has. Jisung found himself staring at the picture of the kiss.<br/>
next time he'll kiss him properly, he thought to himself putting his head on the pillow smiling.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>sushi and cuddles being a winning combination ( ￣▽￣)[] [](≧▽≦ ) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was an afternoon of studying when Jisung decided he was tired of staying in his apartment and going out, but Felix spent time with Bang Chan and a few other friends of theirs from the international group and Jeongin visited his parents.</p><p>According to the latest text he received from Minho, the older had classes, the boy found himself laying on his back and sighing, he was bored and needed the attention of someone, but when he received a later massage from Minho he jumped to his feet and snatched the phone from the table went back to bed to lay on his stomach and opening their chat.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Minho</strong>: <em>Do u like sushi?</em></p><p>Jisung: <em>Is that even a question?</em></p><p><strong>Minho</strong>: <em>I'll take it as a yet.</em></p><p>Jisung: <em>RU buying me sushi?</em></p><p><strong>Minho</strong>:<em> Yes, but I need your address for that.</em></p><p>Jisung:<em> ******</em></p><p><strong>Minho</strong>: <em>OMW!</em></p><p><br/>
Jisung looked at the apartment, it wasn't that messy but the boy got up and started arranging the place quickly before the older knocked on the door and came in with a big package of sushi.</p><p>"It wasn't as expensive as I thought," Minho said, placing the package on the table.<br/>
"Inexpensive sushi? Are you sure it's good?" The younger stood by his side and looked over his shoulder, his stomach began to make hunger noises. (laughing... I'm keeping it that way!)</p><p>"My mom recommended me the place, so it's for sure good."<br/>
"Then food," Jisung ran to the kitchen and took out two metal chopsticks bringing them to the table by the window giving a pair to the black-haired boy.</p><p>"How are you?" Minho asked after they settled down.<br/>
"My mind melted," Jisang replied, taking a roll with his sticks, "except I thought no one was available today."<br/>
"Um, after the last lesson I realized I want to spend some time with you so dinner was a good idea," Minho said telling him about his day.</p><p>"That sounds cruel."<br/>
"Very, three hours of sitting and staring at five different types of heart, real suffering, but very interesting."<br/>
"Would you like to stay a little longer later?" Asked the blond, smiling awkwardly, he didn't want Minho to leave so soon after dinner.<br/>
"if that will make you happy so why not."</p><p>Jisang's smile grew. Because after eating, after throwing away the empty package and placing the chopsticks in the sink the two curled up on the younger's bed.</p><p>"last time we fell asleep," Minho recalled the day they built the blanket fort.<br/>
"Yeah, the morning was a little awkward but I had a really good time. And the food was delicious too."<br/>
"Even though you had to leave early because of Felix?"<br/>
"Maybe that one less, but I had a lot of fun spending the night with you anyway."<br/>
"Do you want me to stay?"<br/>
"You want to?"<br/>
"Why not? It's not like we haven't slept together before," Minho chuckled and Jisang joined him.<br/>
Jisung blushed a little, the choice of words didn't sound pure in his head but he ignored it as they were happy to stay close like that. Minho kissed Jisung's forehead before looking into each other's eyes slowly beginning to fall asleep. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>ramen with a twist ( ˘▽˘)っ♨ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had just placed the pot on the stove when there was a knock on the door and it opened, Minho's face popping out of the entrance, "I came to kidnap you for dinner-" but stopped when he saw the boy standing in the kitchen with a pack of ramen in his hand, it was open when the water started to boil.</p><p>"Try tomorrow," Jisung said. His glasses rested on his nose and pen over one ear, on the dining table were placed books and pages everywhere, "or you feel like joining me and staring at me studying," he added as the older entered the apartment and smiled an apologetic smile.</p><p>Minho had a hard time seeing Jisung in a state of stress because of the midterm exams, so he made him sit down and prepare his food himself, Jisung sat drooling over the good smell of cooking and he quickly wiped, the boy didn't eat properly as he should be for the last couple of days.</p><p>Minho put vegetables in the pot making a sauce from what he had managed to find in the younger's refrigerator.<br/>
"I'm going shopping tomorrow so you can kidnap me after," Jisung said, smiling at Minho who was looking at him from the kitchen.</p><p>After placing the pot in front of the squirrel, he kissed his forehead before saying, "I will let you study quietly and eat well. Do not starve, I don't was Jeongin complaining to me that you're not eating."<br/>
"Okay Hyung," Jisung nodded and started eating before kissing Minho on the cheek as the older left the apartment.</p><p>**<br/>
He did actually kidnapped him the next day.<br/>
Right after returning home from shopping, Jisung found himself sitting in a nice restaurant with a good smell in front of a plate with a good looking dish.</p><p>"You need to kidnap me more," he said without thinking causing a sort of giggle on the black-haired face in front of him.</p><p>After they ate and left the place it started to rain, it was supposed to snow the next month. So they celebrated the month of November to early December that comes the next day. </p><p>With the drops dripping from Jisung's hair as they went off the bus he looked at Minho decided to kiss the corner of his mouth saying thank you.</p><p>Minho's heart started pounding faster to the gentle touch which caused him to kiss Jisung properly on the lips, even though it was fast, it was definitely satisfying at that moment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>the 'OMG finally' date ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ ) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So Felix sent you the location?" Minho asked as Jisung stood by him looking at his phone to check that they were in the right place.<br/>
"Yeah, just I don't see him," the blond said after raising his head and turning his body to look for his Australian friend. All he could see were couples upon couples.</p><p>Felix decided to send Jisung a location so he could visit the place after he himself visited it with Chan, but he did not tell them they were not going to come, just sent the location and said it is a really nice place.</p><p>Minho tightened his coat to his body as Jisung tried to jump to see over the people, "It seems to me he didn't mean for it to be a double date," Minho said causing Jisung to stand up and sigh.<br/>
"So I was just wasted ten minutes of my time trying to find  him for nothing?"<br/>
"Yes."</p><p>"I'm sorry, are you cold?"<br/>
"Very," Minho replied making a younger hug him, Minho shuddered and hugged back, "Shall we check the place?" Asked afterward. The other nodded and they moved away from each other holding hands.</p><p>They decided to walk around the place a bit before they saw a big heart with people taking pictured next to it, they were a bit embarrassed by all the couples who came to the place just for that, and especially since they were the only two men who came together. <br/>
After the couples finished taking pictures in front of them they stood under the heart and Minho picked up his phone so he could take a picture of them.</p><p>But Jisung decided he wanted the picture to be certain so he pulled Minho's face before his thumb landed on the camera button and kissed him. Minho pressed the button and then lowered his hand to hold the blonde's waist kissing him back.</p><p>"It was a pleasant surprise," the black-haired man said after Jisung moved away.<br/>
"did it warm you up?"<br/>
"Um," Jisung giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and they got off.</p><p>**<br/>
"It was a nice place overall, although I would have preferred to stay indoors with the heater on," Minho said as they sat in the cafe next to the place with mugs of hot tea in front of them.</p><p>"My hands are frozen," Jisung said taking the hot mug in his hand.<br/>
"So you better buy gloves don't you think?"<br/>
"well, there's a market nearby, they have nice things. This date was too short after all," Jisung suggested sipping from the hot drink.<br/>
"sounds like a good idea."</p><p>The market was indoors compared to other markets that were usually outside. There were stalls and small shops so it was a warm and beautiful place to visit, Jisung came out of there with a pair of gloves and a little squirrel doll that Minho has decided to buy him. <br/>
for that, he bought him a kind of cat keychain because Soonie didn't like competitors when it came to dolls that she destroys.</p><p>"After this month, I hope we'll have more date ideas, eh Sangi?"<br/>
Jisung looked at him poorly after slipping his hands into his new gloves, "I agree," he smiled.</p><p>"Be my boyfriend," Minho turned to him completely holding his warm hands.<br/>
Jisung nodded, "as long as you take care of me and keep me warm," he said and Minho hugged him.<br/>
"I promise."<br/>
Jisang smiled against the black-haired shoulder.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>bowling ヽ(；^ ^)ノﾞ ．．．...___〇 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Planning a meeting between all their friends was the hardest thing they did, and it also didn't work.<br/>
Changbin studied, Jeongin spent time with his friend Yedam and Hyunjin did not want to fifth wheel. That's how Minho and Jisung found themselves on a double date with Felix and Chan, in the bowling alley.</p><p>let's say that some of them kind of regretted it. <br/>
Chris who was good at every possible sport failed occasionally, bowling was just different from anything else not to forger that Jisung was scared from balls and the bowling one was heavy. </p><p>Felix and Jisung played against Minho and Chris, deciding that the loser pays for dinner, which made the youngsters a little scared, but thankfully Chris was not as successful as they thought and Minho was the one who got the most of the points even though he didn't think he would.</p><p>Jisung was fine and Felix was relatively good, the two jumped on each other every time they managed to drop a cone, they made their elders look at them with hearts in their eyes since they were too cute for this world.</p><p>"And the zeros succeeded," Jisung shouted raising his hands high in the air as Felix in her hugged him, Minho and Chris found themselves on the floor in defeat, they raised their heads for expression.</p><p>"To whom you're calling a zero?" Felix asked, moving away from the hug.</p><p>"Because we're zero liners from the two thousand year," Jisung said.<br/>
"Still, to whom you're calling zero?"<br/>
Jisung shrugged and then said, "(I happen to be meat? sorry...) I would like to eat meat, and you pay," he pointed to the elders.</p><p>Felix and Jisung walked out of the hall with their arms folded as Chris took out his wallet and Minho sighed, "Sorry," said Chris feeling like it was his foot they lost.</p><p>"Next time," Minho patted on his shoulder and they went out after the happy boys. How could they be sad when their partners jumped happily and laughed and shouted, they were happy to see them like that and it warmed their hearts.</p><p>**<br/>
"Seungmin would have kicked our asses," Felix said after sitting down in the cozy restaurant.<br/>
"Yeah, he's so competitive," Jisung put a piece of meat in his mouth, he regretted it because it was too hot, he made a suffering face and opened his mouth, "Hot."</p><p>"Seungmin?" Minho asked.<br/>
"Our friend, he's moving to the university later this month, you saw him when he came to visit," Jisung replied after he managed to swallow.<br/>
Minho nodded, he remembered the hug they shared after getting off the bus and felt jealousy all of a sudden.</p><p>"He's really good when it comes to competition, he's also a really good student," Felix completed and smiled, "Wow, I can't wait for to arrive already. You look weird, is everything good?"</p><p>Jisung looked at the two and agreed with Felix, on their face was the expression of 'this guy next to our boyfriends no," it made the youngsters giggle among themselves. "I don't believe you're jealous of Seungmin, he's our childhood friend from high school."</p><p>"We 're not jealous," Chris said, putting a piece of meat in his mouth as well, Felix shook his head.<br/>
Deep down Jisung and Felix loved this jealousy part, they looked really good when they were jealous, but did not want to go too far. It was a different side of him in Jisung's point of you. after all he has never seen Minho that jealous yet, hoping his boyfriend would actually like Seungmin as just his and the Australian's best friend.</p><p>"Don't worry Minnie, there is no one else but you," Jisung whispered in his ear and then drank from his glass, Minahu blushed.<br/>
'good!' Minho thought.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Soft hours with Minsung Σ&gt;―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was snowing outside and Jisung was resting on Minho's bed after he had to try not to slip on his way, and with his balance, he fell twice so that when he got to the building his knee hurt and there was a purple mark on them.</p><p>Minho brought the first aid kit to clean the wound the younger received, Jisung had to pull up his pants over his knee, he had was wearing wider jeans so he had no problem. the boy shivered with the touch of the disinfectant and Minho whispered sorry as he applied it.</p><p>"Better?" Ask after closing the kit. <br/>
Jisung nodded and smiled at him, his hands hidden inside the sleeves of the big sweater he loved so much, "it's just cold."</p><p>Minho sat down next to him and brought him closer hugging his side, Jisung put his head on the older's shoulder and closed his eyes, "better."</p><p>It was a day of staying indoors and cuddling, taking a break from school to breathe a little.</p><p>**<br/>
"You have a car right?" Jisung asked out of nowhere as they lay on their backs on his bed curling up.<br/>
"Why do you ask?"<br/>
"Because I told Seungmin I'll be the one to pick him up from the airport next week, but I do not have a car and I don't want to travel by train, so I thought maybe we can have a little road trip," Jisung leaned on his elbow, "What do you say Minmin?"</p><p>Minho had not yet gotten used to the nickname but smiled and kissed Jisung on the lips before agreeing, Jisung put his head next to Minho's head and hugged his waist as the older hugged him back, they were warm and cozy, and also falling asleep.</p><p>"Hey, Hyung do you have a ca-" Changbin opened the door of Minho's room asking but then stopped himself seeing the two sleeping. He closed the door quietly telling himself to ask Chan when he returns, and also mumbled to himself how much he was too single for this world. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>